


Pin-up Poe

by TheSeaVoices



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works
Genre: Blades, Fanart, Gothic, Horror, Other, Ravens, Sock Suspenders, Suspenders, Victorian, male pin up, pin up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: The little gothic minx! Edgar Allan Poe poses on his pendulum – vintage pin-up style.Illustrated with a few of his famous horror works, lit by a lantern and a blood-red sky: The Black Cat, The Raven, The Oval Portrait, The Gold Bug, The Pit and The Pendulum, The Masque of The Red Death, The Tell-tale Heart…my tumblr post





	Pin-up Poe




End file.
